


To Have and To Hold

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney comforts Ted when Stella leaves him at the altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

He lays down on the bed because Stella left him.

He lets Barney takes his clothes off because Stella ripped his heart out.

He kisses Barney because he wants to rid his mouth of the taste of his ex-fiancé.

He closes his eyes when Barney grabs lube from his bedside drawer and slicks himself up.

He holds back tears when Barney enters him; just yesterday, he was doing the same with Stella.

He moans when Barney whispers that it will be okay, that he’ll always be there for his bro.

He comes because Barney seems to know what he likes: his neck bitten, hands roaming free, friction on his dick.

He sleeps as Barney hums softly while stroking his hair, cushioned by the feathery pillows that are piled on Barney’s big bed.

Barney weeps because he knows he can't pretend this didn’t happen.

 


End file.
